


[vid] Afterlife

by sanguinity



Category: The Middleman (TV)
Genre: Art Crawl, Friendship, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art school was simple; real life is scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyjenni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/gifts).



> Song is Ingrid Michaelson's "Afterlife."
> 
> Originally posted at Festivids ([dreamwidth](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/229785.html), [livejournal](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/230251.html)). [Reveals post at Dreamwidth.](http://sanguinity.dreamwidth.org/125266.html)
> 
> Much thanks to ghost-lingering and grrlpup for beta!

**Download:** [.mp4 78.7MB](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/265589/Festivids/Middleman%20Afterlife%20Sanguinity.mp4)

When the world is breaking down around you  
Taking everything that you know  
What you didn't know  
Is that we can go forever if we want to  
We can live inside of a moment  
The one that we own

You and me, we got this  
You and me, we're beautiful, beautiful

We all, we all are going to be alright  
We got, we got we always got the fight in us  
We all, we all are gonna live tonight  
Like there's no tomorrow  
'Cause we're the afterlife

Living like you're dying isn't living at all  
Give me your cold hands  
Put them on my heart  
Raise a glass to everyone  
Who thinks they'll never make it through this life  
To live a brand new start

You and me, we got this  
You and me, we're beautiful, beautiful

(chorus)

Every time I close my eyes  
I hear your favorite song  
Telling me not run  
Not to worry anymore  
I can hold on tight to nothing  
Better than the rest  
So it's now  
Or never more

(chorus)  
(chorus)  
(chorus)


End file.
